Field
The present application relates to the field of identity verification and, particularly, to a method and system for verifying user identity based on features of a card.
Related Art
Social progress and the rapid development of technology continue to fuel the use of applications that require financial and personal information of a user. As a result, there is an increased need for secure, accurate, and efficient verification of user identity in many types of applications. For example, a user who wishes to purchase an item using an online application can use a card to complete the transaction (e.g., purchasing a clothing item from an online retailer using a bank card or credit card of the user). The user can enter private information for his card (e.g., the card number and the user's password) in the application window, and a server responsible for identity verification can validate the entered card information by determining whether the entered information matches previously registered information for a corresponding account. While operating a system that requires only a “card number+password” combination can be convenient and simple, potential security issues may arise. For example, unauthorized access to the user's private card information can occur at the server or during the process of transmission through the network. Subsequently, an unauthorized entity (who is not the true holder of the card) need only enter the obtained card information (e.g., the “card number+password” combination) to use the card for potentially illicit purposes. This can result in both inconvenience and monetary loss to the user.